Sobre histórias que não deveriam se repetir E não se repetem
by Pandora Nott
Summary: Por algum motivo, Scorpius odeia Albus. E o pior, ele nem faz ideia da razão disso. One-shot, fanfic escrita para o I Ship War do fórum Ledo Engano.


**Título:** Sobre histórias que não deveriam se repetir... E não se repetem

**Autor:** Pandora Nott

**Ship: **Scorpius Malfoy x Albus Potter

**Classificação: **K

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum personagem me pertence e eu não lucro financeiramente falando, eles pertencem a escritora J.K Rowling e suas editoras.

**Observações: **Fanfic escrita para o I Ship War do fórum Ledo Engano, defendendo o ship Pinhãozinho, grande amor meu! Com a palavra-tema: Reconciliação. Sem betagem! Me perdoem, na real, postei super correndo, nem reli. Depois ajeito qualquer coisa.**  
**

**Enviada para o fórum no dia 23 de Abril de 2013.**

* * *

**Sobre histórias que não deveriam se repetir... E não se repetem**

_Pandora Nott_

Tem coisas que a vida não sabe explicar, elas apenas são assim. Sabe quando você simplesmente não gosta de alguém, sem qualquer motivo aparente? Pois é, Scorpius passava por isso. Sem qualquer motivo, ele não gostava de Albus Potter e não tinha quem fizesse ele mudar de ideia. Foi assim, desde a primeira vez na qual se viram.

Apesar de terem entrado no mesmo ano em Hogwarts, Scorpius encontrou Albus pela primeira vez apenas quando as aulas já tinham começado, não pegaram o mesmo vagão no Expresso e Scorpius estava ansioso demais para sua seleção, para qual casa iria, que não prestou nenhuma atenção nos alunos a sua volta. Scorpius queria muito ir para Sonserina, pedia isso para o chapéu, até se assustou quando o chapéu falou com ele:

"Sonserina uhm? Esse é um pedido novo, você seria um ótimo Corvinal."

Mas ele queria ir para casa onde seu pai estudou, seu avô, sua família inteira. Queria estar perto daquela tradição que ele gostava tanto. Os tempos eram outros, é verdade, mas Scorpius tinha um amor muito grande por sua família, amor mesmo, não orgulho, como era comum de um Malfoy. O chapéu tinha certeza que o menino seria um ótimo Corvinal, tinha inteligência, era estudioso, conhecimento era algo que ele adorava. Ele seria um bom Lufo, toda lealdade a família era quase palpável. Até um bom Grifinório ele poderia ser, pois a coragem também era algo que não lhe faltava. Agora... Sonserino? Definitivamente, de tudo, Scorpius seria um péssimo Sonserino. Mas, pode culpar os anos de serviço prestado, pode dizer que depois de tudo o que aconteceu no mundo, o Chapéu estava mais aberto a possibilidades e mesmo sabendo que definitivamente nunca a Sonserina seria a casa ideal, ele mandou o pequeno Malfoy para ela, respeitando o seu desejo.

O engraçado foi um pouco depois*, o pequeno Albus pedir justamente o contrário, pedir tudo, menos a Sonserina, tinha um medo tão grande de lá que qualquer coisa lhe seria bem-vinda, claro, seria ótimo poder ir para Grifinória, junto de seu irmão mais velho, lugar onde seus pais estudaram, mas ele realmente aceitaria de tudo desde que não fosse a casa verde. E sinto muito, mas Albus não era corajoso, não era ousado, não tinha o sangue frio, ele jamais honraria a casa vermelha e como seu pedido foi para não ir para a Sonserina, lugar no qual ele também não se daria bem, o chapéu decidiu o por na Lufa-lufa. Podia ver claramente como o menino lidaria bem com a casa, ele entendia o espírito de união que ela regia, era esforçado e leal a todos que amava, preferia cuidar deles do que a si mesmo.

Chame de destino, ou como preferir, mas nesse dia, o universo conspirou, um não fazia ideia que o outro estava ali. Preocupados demais com seus próprios mundinhos, cegos para ver além das próprias cores que agora pertenciam. Se não fosse por um maldito esbarrão no corredor, quem poderia dizer quando um finalmente tomaria conhecimento da existência do outro?

Scorpius calmamente andava pelo corredor até sua próxima aula, sempre muito organizado, não era do tipo de aluno que corria de um canto a outro atrasado, quando foi chamado por um de seus amigos, Nate Zanbini. O que posso dizer, é que o loiro nem teve tempo de reagir, foi virar o rosto para responder o chamado quando algo, alguém, qualquer coisa, trombou com ele de uma forma que Scorpius pensou que só acontecia entre dois trolls brigando e dando cabeçadas.

"Ai."

Fez o menor, moreno, levando a mão a testa, caído de bunda no chão sem saber aonde que ele tinha se chocado, estava correndo, precisava chegar a tempo da aula de transfiguração ou levaria uma bronca daquelas, quando de repente sua visão foi tomada por algo. Quer dizer, alguém, ele pode ver, que estava igualmente caído.

O loiro olhou aquilo incrédulo, notou as vestes, o cabelo muito bagunçado e os olhos tão verdes quanto a grama lá fora em dias de primavera. Não lembrava-se de quem ele era e pouco importou-se com isso, onde esse garoto pensa que vai com tanta pressa?

"Mais cuidado garoto!"

"Meu nome é Albus." Foi a primeira reação do moreno, levantando devagar e recolhendo suas coisas. "Me desculpe por ter trombado em você, mas você estava no meio do caminho também..." Continuou em tom sereno, não estava querendo implicar, era quase como tentar se justificar, só que, definitivamente, usou as palavras erradas.

"Eu estava no meio do caminho?" Scorpius poderia soltar fumaça pelas orelhas pela raiva que tinha. Sabia quem ele era agora, era um Potter, como não pensou nisso antes? Sabia o nome dos filhos do salvador do mundo Bruxo, só não os reconhecia bem de rosto. Mas dane-se, para ele, isso não significava nenhum pouco que o menino poderia simplesmente o atropelar pelo corredor e ainda por a culpa em cima dele por causa disso! "Você veio correndo, bate em mim e a culpa é minha?!"

E foi isso, foi só isso. Nenhuma palavra mais foi necessária para que Scorpius Malfoy detestasse Albus Potter. O curioso, para não dizer engraçado, era que agora, em todo lugar, Scorpius notava a presença de Albus. Nas refeições, nas aulas, no campo de quadribol, se Albus estava no mesmo recinto que Scorpius, ele saberia e isso o irritava ainda mais, pois o achava tão, tão argh (sim, argh, era o que ele achava). Parecia que o moreno fazia de tudo para o irritar, era isso o que ele sentia, pois ele era todo contido, menos claro, quando estava comendo, pois segundo Scorpius, ele comia como um cavalo, sem educação, sem nada. Ele ficava vermelho! Quem no mundo fica vermelho por tudo como ele? Ninguém. Qualquer coisa nele era irritante, o jeito de andar, tão atrapalhado, tão desastrado, por Merlin, e em poções? Scorpius fazia questão de sentar muitas mesas atrás do Albus para poder ficar longe o suficiente do desastre que o menino era, mas perto o suficiente para rir quando ele fizesse tudo errado e as coisas explodissem todas na cara dele, causando a maior bagunça de todas.

E assim passou o ano, Albus não entendia os olhares feios que recebia do loiro, não entendia as ironias e muito menos toda a implicância por parte do sonserino, a verdade é que o moreno já tinha se esquecido há muito tempo do incidente no corredor e podia jurar de pé junto que nunca tinha antes trocado palavras com Scorpius para que ele o detestasse tanto, mas uma coisa tinha colocado na cabeça, se ele era assim tão implicante completamente de graça, na visão de Albus, então ele também não iria gostar do menino, não era do tipo que respondia provocações ou que arranjava confusão, mas o ignoraria solenemente, pois não tinha que aturar aquilo de jeito nenhum.

Em casa, Albus perguntou ao pai sobre a família Malfoy, sempre tivera um bom diálogo com Harry e estava curioso sobre eles, pois Scorpius não saia de sua cabeça, mesmo que só fosse o ver agora no ano escolar seguinte. Harry achou aquilo curioso e tudo o que disse foi:

"Ah, digamos que nós dois nos estranhávamos na escola, talvez o santo não batesse, ou talvez não tivéssemos nos permitido, sabe filho. Eu acho que se eu tivesse dado uma chance a Draco, teríamos sido bons amigos e quem sabe, a vida teria sido completamente diferente." E com um simples dar de ombros, como se o assunto não fosse tão importante, Harry deixou o pequeno Albus com aqueles pensamentos todos. Dar uma chance. Será? Será que no fim, isso não era uma herança? Será que eles nasceram para se odiar? Não, isso seria estupidez, pensou ele. Mas e se for? Bem, dar uma chance. Preparando-se as férias inteiras para isso, Albus decidiu que mudaria aquela rixa de uma vez por todas.

O ano começou calmo, talvez por não serem mais novatos na escola, talvez por já terem tudo melhor definido agora que Hogwarts não é mais novidade, mas com certeza, uma coisa não teria ficado para trás. Aula de poções, o professor resolveu misturar as duas casas que estavam ali presentes para a aula e por destino ou não, como quiser chamar mais uma vez, Albus e Scorpius estavam como dupla. Scorpius perguntava-se como isso era possível, como o ano já tinha começado tão ruim, como Merlin e todos os anciões o odiavam tanto por permitir que Albus fosse sua dupla, justo Albus, seu maior desgosto do mundo. Quase uma novela a cabeça de Scorpius, enquanto o moreno apenas respirou fundo e decidiu que era o momento de por seus pensamentos em prática, melhor começar cedo.

Um fiasco, um grande fiasco. Um enorme e gigantesco mesmo. Na mesa dos dois parecia que uma guerra tinha deixado lembranças de devastação e horror, os dois estavam inteiramente sujos e xingavam-se a plenos pulmões, só não tinham sacados suas varinhas ou partido para um corpo a corpo, pois o professor fora mais rápido separando eles. Não se sabe bem como o problema começou, uns dizem que Albus derrubou metade da poção no uniforme de Scorpius, outros dizem que o loiro estava implicando desde o início com o moreno e terceiros dizem que foi apenas eles se olharem e tudo explodir, como consequência de toda a tensão que eles geraram. Pouco importando qual versão era a verdade, uma coisa era certa: Detenção. A sala de troféus estava precisando de amor e eles iriam estrear o polimento aquele ano. Incrível não?

Aquilo, na cabeça de Scorpius, era uma mancha terrível em seu precioso histórico de aluno exemplar, quando seus pais ficassem sabendo, seria tudo ainda mais terrível! E lógico, era culpa do terrível Potter, que causara todos os problemas da vida dele. Já Albus estava mais tranquilo, lhe preocupava mais que seus planos estavam todos dando errado do que uma detenção, não era do tipo que recebia uma, mas aquilo também não o iria matar. Estavam sozinhos, será que a sala iria aguentar?

"É culpa sua eu estar aqui agora Potter! Culpa inteiramente sua!"

"Minha culpa? Por favor Malfoy, você implica comigo desde que entrei aqui e agora a culpa é minha?! Eu nem sei o que te fiz para estarmos nessa situação de agora! Nessa situação o ano inteiro que passou!"

E na real, Scorpius não se lembrava mais se existia um motivo assim plausível para ele detestar tanto o moreno, apenas detestava, era natural na sua cabeça que isso acontecesse.

"Potter e Malfoy jamais vão se dar bem." Disse decidido, pois sabia do problema que o pai de ambos tiveram ali.

Silêncio. O que Albus diria? Não tinha coragem para falar qualquer coisa a respeito agora, então decidiu que cumpriria sua detenção. Algumas horas se passaram e ambos estavam exaustos, era uma sala grande demais. Estavam agora limpando os vidros onde ficavam as fotos das equipes de quadribol e puderam ambos ver ali, seus pais, cada um em seu time, orgulhos, felizes de si. Foi impossível que nessa hora seus olhos não se encontrassem, para então pudessem se desviar mais uma vez. Pela primeira vez, não estavam querendo um matar o outro. Estavam cansados, queriam dormir e muito ainda tinha a ser feito. E talvez tenha sido o cansaço que tenha feito Albus falar.

"Eu não acho, que devemos nos odiar."

"Como assim?" Scorpius, estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que tomou um susto quando o silêncio que estava ali a tanto tempo se rompeu.

"É idiota nos odiarmos porque eles se odiavam!" Albus disse em tom cansado, um pouco arrastado, tomando coragem e olhando para o loiro e vocês não vão adivinhar, mas ficando completamente vermelho quando o seu olhar é correspondido.

"Eu não te odeio porquê eles se odiavam!" Disse Scorpius, com o tom tão cansado quanto.

"Então qual o motivo?"

"É que." Mas claro, nunca existiu um motivo, nem teria como existir, Albus não fazia mal a uma mosca e Scorpius sabia bem disso, apenas tinha aquele sentimento tão forte pelo moreno que entendia sendo como ódio.

"É que nada, eu nunca te fiz alguma coisa e você também nunca me fez. Isso tudo é uma besteira sem tamanho Scorpius e você sabe disso, eu sei que é um garoto esperto, me surpreende que ainda não tenha notado o quão tolice é tudo isso."

Scorpius trincou os dentes quando ouviu que Albus o achava um garoto esperto e que não entendia como o mesmo não tinha visto como tudo era besteira. Estava difícil ceder, mas era a verdade, era tudo uma besteira sem tamanho.

"Quer saber, acho até que podemos ser amigos."

"Podemos ser amigos?" Agora Scorpius estava surpreso, para não dizer pasmo, aquilo seria mesmo possível? Amigo de seu maior desgosto? Mas bem, se não existia motivo para não gostar dele, o que o impediria disso então?

"Meu pai disse, que ele e o seu pai não foram amigos principalmente porquê não se deram essa chance, vamos mesmo cometer os mesmos erros que eles? Vão repetir a história ou ter a nossa?"

Albus nunca sentira-se assim antes, tão firme do que pensava, mesmo que ele e Scorpius pudessem não se dar bem de fato, mas eles poderiam tentar e talvez ter um motivo plausível para tanto ódio. Mas se desse certo, quem sabe, não seriam os melhores amigos do mundo? Tudo era possível na cabeça do pequeno Potter.

"Podemos tentar."

Disse Scorpius, ele não entendia o motivo de tomar essa decisão, talvez fosse o cansaço, talvez finalmente tinha acordado para realidade que aquela briga toda não fazia o menor sentido, talvez, mesmo não querendo, concordasse com cada palavra que Albus tinha dito e tudo o que faltava para uma amizade ali nascer era um pontapé inicial. Estavam próximos, nem ao menos tinham notado quando foi que se aproximaram tanto, tão absortos naquilo que falavam que isso ficou despercebido, quem foi que deu cada passo até estarem ali, frente a frente, olho no olho.

Albus estendeu a mão para Scorpius, a fim de selar aquele acordo informal que eles iam tentar, que eles mudariam o rumo daquela história.

Scorpius apertou sua mão, com um estranho sentimento de que esse aperto já deveria ter acontecido há muito tempo.

* * *

*Considero que eles são chamados pela ordem alfabética dos sobrenomes logo M de Malfoy vem primeiro que P de Potter.

Então galerinha linda do meu coração, aqui estou, com uma fic ASS, quase um milagre né! Eu sei que to na aposentadoria, mas bateu o plot, uma amiga linda incentivou e puff, a história surgiu. Espero que todos gostem, me deem amor, sou carente. E mais, esse narrador um tanto interativo é uma tentativa nova que ando buscando, devo abusar ainda um pouco mais disso se eu escrever outras coisinhas e tal. É isso. Beijos e abraços de panda!


End file.
